the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bethany Donner
|masters=Mr. Stupid NoHead |apprentices= }} Bethany Donner (b. 5 June, 1987) was a pure-blood mutant and the only daughter of two NoHeads, Dmitri and Laurel Donner. She attended Superhero School from 1994-2007 and befriended Antonio McSnake, but she quickly developed a rivalry with Roan Kendels. During her first year, Mr. Stupid NoHead charged Bethany with making up for the failure of her parents, and she became a NoHead at age seven, but was quickly disillusioned with the lifestyle. Bethany was unable to complete her task — murdering Hayden, which was taken over by Mrs. Twisted NoHead — and only performed her other duties fearfully and reluctantly. While she attended Superhero University in 2007, it is unknown what became of her after the fall of the NoHead Empire. Biography Early life Bethany Donner was born on 5 June, 1987. She was the only child of NoHeads Dmitri and Laurel Donner. Bethany was raised in an atmosphere of regret that Mr. Ghastly NoHead had not yet succeeded in taking command of the community, although she was prudently reminded that such sentiments ought not to be expressed outside the small circle of the family and their close friends ‘or Daddy might get into trouble’. Superhero School years First year Arrival at Superhero School When Bethany Donner arrived at Superhero School, she entered the Booth of Orientation and was placed in Class A. During her first trip on the Great Bus, she also befriended Antonio McSnake. By late 1994, Bethany joined the NoHeads, hoping to carry on her family’s legacy. However, as the year dragged on, Bethany became increasingly afraid that she would fail in her seemingly impossible task — to kill Hayden. The safety of her family rested on Bethany’s success with her mission. Bethany planned to “rewire” the oven in the school kitchens, in order to smuggle NoHeads into Superhero School to assist her in taking over the school. Two years prior, a fellow student, Alex Mathers, had been forced into it by a bully, and later managed to fly out as a last resort to free himself from the limbo-like space into which he had Vanished. Mathers told Bethany that during his time trapped in limbo, he could hear the sounds entering the oven from the school, as well as the sounds entering the oven’s twin in Korxar and Gaals. Bethany realized from this that if the broken one was repaired, the oven could act as a passageway into the school. Plot to assassinate Hayden During the summer prior to her first year, Bethany questioned Korxar, the owner of Korxar and Gaals, on repairing the oven and ordering him to keep the other one safe. As a proof of her allegiance to Mr. Stupid NoHead, Bethany showed Korxar the NoHead Sign now branded on her arm whilst threatening to set Augustus Salt to attack the shop-owner, should he disobey her commands. Twice during the school year she feared she would be unable to repair the oven, and resorted to desperate assassination attempts, such as trying to lure Hayden to a cave and trying to force Grubble to kill him with a Death beam. Both these attempts failed, and resulted in innocent people getting injured, though since they both survived Hayden was not forced to apprehend Bethany. The stress began to affect Bethany adversely, and she confessed her fears to Xamera, the ghost of a Dark mutant that was confined in the school. In focus for her mission of mutating the oven, Bethany experienced many visible changes in her life. Even her physical appearance showed the stress, with greying skin, weight loss and bags under her eyes. Attack on Superhero School Eventually, Bethany managed to mutate the oven and used it to let several NoHeads into the school; to her great horror, the vicious cyborg Augustus Salt was among them. Proceeding to the top of the Clock Tower, Bethany was able to corner Hayden, disarming the latter the same instant he had, not known to Donner, bound Sheriff Bladepoint with ice. However, when Bethany was finally given the opportunity to kill Hayden, who had just expressed his willingness to protect Bethany and her family were they to “come over to the right side,” she could not bring herself to commit murder; considering that they spent the few minutes of alone time to discuss how Bethany smuggled her accomplices into the school, Hayden concluded that Bethany will find committing murder impossible. As predicted, Bethany ultimately was unable to do it, instead lowering her sword. Mrs. Twisted NoHead stepped in and used a Death beam on the Headmaster. She promptly led Bethany out of the Clock Tower, presumably to safety, and to a safe distance as Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived. After the Attack on Superhero School, Bethany could no longer return to Superhero School, as she was an accomplice, however reluctantly, in the revered Hayden’s murder, mainly by being the one who let NoHeads penetrate the school’s walls. With an official criminal status placed on her, alongside her fear of the Dark Lord’s wrath, led her to seek refuge, along with her family, with Mr. Stupid NoHead, in the hopes of satisfying her orders to prevent anymore negative highlights. Second year Bethany reluctantly participated in NoHead activities before the beginning of the 1995–1996 school year. Because the NoHead Empire had been officially established, it was no longer dangerous to be a NoHead. Consequently, Bethany attended her second year of Superhero School that year. At this point, she could cast such powerful telekinesis that it threw her opponent across the room. She rapidly formed friendships with fellow students, while remaining hostile toward fellow student Roan Kendels to the point of challenging him to a duel. During her education, Bethany and Antonio McSnake were among the favored students of the new NoHead professors Mr. and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead. For the first time, Bethany was able to excel at some of her school-work, as Roan Kendels noted that she and Antonio were proficient in the Darkness class. However, the teacher Bethany initially respected the most was Mrs. Twisted NoHead, who was now principal of Superhero School. Mrs. Twisted NoHead, in turn, took Donner as her favorite student and showed her undeserved lenience on several occasions. Third year First semester Bethany later returned for her third year. She started showing her skills in Crodela, impressing Kylee, whom she bragged that she would try out the following year (which fourth years are not allowed to do). Second semester During her second term, she met a late-glower named Jeremy, who was far behind on his mutant education. Jeremy, who looked up to her and respected her virtues, became a member of her gang. Both of them shared respect for the Order of the NoHeads, considering the Police Grand Army "finished". Although he struggled to get on with his studies initially, Donner was kind and taught him several techniques that helped him progress. In February of 1997, after Antonio McSnake was slashed in the jaw, which was dislocated, Bethany was in tears and followed him to the hospital wing. There, she comforted him and even sang two lullabies she knew to help soothe him, whilst promising that his injury would be short lived. Near the end of her last term, Bethany Donner realized Jeremy had tolerable grades, and she congratulated him privately. Two days later, she found a sign that said “Roan’s Resistance, Still Recruiting”. Thinking quickly, she attempted to take it down, but she was then struck with Jelly-Legs from behind by Matt Glickstein. Fourth year In her fourth year at Superhero School, Bethany Donner attained the position of reactor on her Crodela team. Fifth year In her fifth year, Bethany made Antonio the second-in-command of her posse, something Antonio accepted gratefully and took rather seriously. At some point in the school year, and for unknown reasons, Mrs. Twisted NoHead summoned Bethany to the office, and did not punish Bethany when the girl refused to answer her summons, something other students would not get off with so easily. Eighth year During her eighth year, Bethany realized that she was desired by gang member Jeremy. Her reaction to this is unknown; she did not seem to treat him any differently, suggesting she was indifferent to whether anyone in her gang had romantic feelings for her. Ninth year Bethany remained at Superhero School during the Christmas holidays of 2002. She was caught eating chocolate in the library with McSnake by F-817. Livid, the robot chased them out by activating his razors. Tenth year During her tenth year, Bethany took Teleportation lessons, something she excelled in. While she was on her way to the Arithmetic Store, hoping to borrow a protractor, she ran into Dayo Stenberg, Erick Garfield, and Brian Calvin, who demanded Donner beat them in a duel in order to get past. In response, Donner waved her hand and caused no less than six objects flying from her backpack to assail the students, knocking them to the ground. She performed a quick memory wipe, probably to avoid punishment, and proceeded to the store. Superhero University In 2006, Bethany Donner began her education at Superhero University. Several members of her gang, including McSnake, accompanied her. Donner did not think Jeremy would come, as he had started late, but to her surprise and delight, he accompanied the rest of the others to college. Together, they completed their first school semester. Battle of Superhero University The following year, during the Battle of Superhero University, Bethany decided she would bring Bladepoint to Mr. Stupid NoHead. She followed Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph, and Roxanne Waterston into the Dark Tower where she would attempt to capture Bladepoint. She immediately set the NoHead brothers free and a skirmish ensued. Mean King conjured Dark waves and the room was quickly filled with it. Bethany went out of her way to try and save the three children, but she only managed to get Brute Gunray, who had been Stunned by Waterston during the fight, while Burnbottom and Mean King took another exit. Bethany later attempted to reason with Mr. Dire NoHead, pleading that she was on his side. However, she was spotted by Sheriff Bladepoint, Waterston, and Abernathy. Bladepoint stunned the NoHead and Abernathy punched Donner. Later life Bethany Donner graduated from Superhero University in 2009 with a Bachelor's Degree. Afterwards, she took an undisclosed occupation and began studying Alchemy as a hobby. Physical description Bethany was a slender girl with sleek light-brown hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. She was described to have haughty good looks, which increased as she grew older. In her first and second years she had much darker brown hair slicked tightly back. Bethany is noted to strongly resemble her mother. When Bethany joined the NoHeads, Mr. Stupid NoHead had the NoHead Sign frozen into her chest. During her first year, Bethany was quite thin, with dark shadows under her eyes and a greyish tinge to her skin. However, in the following years Bethany gained a smug countenance and the dark shadows under her eyes essentially disappeared. Personality and traits Bethany was, in general, an arrogant, spiteful, narcissistic bully. She frequently behaved cruelly to Fobble-borns, so-called power traitors, and anyone who was a supporter of Sheriff Bladepoint. She was also reckless, possibly due to spending her childhood as a secret member of the Order of the NoHeads. It is unknown what Bethany was like as a young girl, but after she joined Mr. Stupid NoHead, he gave Bethany the task of assassinating Hayden by the end of the year, something that Bethany was very eager to do at first. After a number of feeble attempts, Bethany began to crack under the enormous pressure that Mr. Stupid NoHead was putting on her. She was uncertain of her ability to fulfill the mission and was terrified that she and her family would pay the price for her failure; the stress led her to be reckless as her two feeble attempts were noted to be foolish by Toby Jones and Ramona Meyer. Over the course of the year, the mission also led Bethany to neglect other aspects of her school life that she otherwise would have abused or enjoyed, despite returning to it later. She missed several homework assignments and was noted by Kendels to be “alone and friendless”. Ultimately, Bethany was unable to kill Hayden, lowering her sword and being tempted to take Hayden’s offer of protection for her parents. Also, during the Battle of Superhero University, she showed genuine concern for Antonio, an affection she rarely showed to anyone. She was also kind to Jeremy despite her disapproval of his power status, helping him scrape good grades in school. Bethany was quite intelligent and quick-witted, capable of deducing things and coming up with clever plans based on a small amount of information; her father had expected her to obtain top marks in school after her first year, and showed disappointment that Jodie beat her. She figured out through Maters’s experience that the ovens in Superhero School and Korxar and Gaals were linked and that she could use that passage to her advantage. However, her plans could have limitations based on her own arrogance when dealing with people. Even as a little girl, Bethany was adept at compartmentalizing her emotions. During her second year, Bethany became disillusioned by the NoHead lifestyle. She reluctantly participated in NoHead activities and by the end of the war, remained on the fence. Still, Bethany was deeply capable of loving people and she had a great deal of faith in the ones she loved. Powers and abilities Bethany Donner was a talented mutant from a young age and possessed several impressive mutant abilities. Fencing Bethany's sword was made of iron, which one should only ever consider placing in the hands of a mutant of proven talent. Indeed, she had been a very competent sword duelist for quite a while, a skill probably inherited from her parents. She was adept at using Forms I and IX, which she preferred above the other Forms. Additionally, she attended M.E.M.E.-level fencing, meaning she achieved a high mark on her C.A.T. exam. Powers Though Bethany was more interested in using the Darkness than defending herself from it and did not take the subject seriously, she still showed practical expertise in defensive powers and could conjure a Shield. She was quite a fine Crodela player. She started flying at a younger age showing her skills in her third year. She made the team as a reactor in her fourth year, which was a very difficult position to acquire. Antonio McSnake has always been confident in her playing ability. Bethany was a very competent duelist with powers as well. She was able to cast lightning in her first year, something Ruby Wright said no first year would be able to do. The very next year, she could cast such powerful telekinesis that it threw her opponent across the room. Bethany dueled the highly competent Sheriff Bladepoint, but she was beaten by Roxanne Waterston in college. By her tenth year, she was able to wave her hand and cause no less than six objects, something that no known student of the same age was capable of. Bethany learned how to cast lightning and employ mind control in her first year alone, though it is unknown if she could cast Death beams or erase memories. It is possible that she has the capability, but not willingness, to perform the latters, as she was assigned to kill Hayden. Both of these were extremely difficult Dark superpowers that not even many adult mutants can perform. Immediately after beginning her mutant education, her possession was already strong enough to hold down Mrs Grubble for almost an entire year, while she used lightning to punish Nolan Giles. Bethany managed to mutate the oven in her first year with some assistance from Korxar, though it did take her the majority of the year. Other abilities After graduating from Superhero School, Bethany began studying Alchemy as a hobby. Possessions Bethany's sword was 13" long, made of iron material, and had steel energizers. The sword was manufactured by George Thames II. Relationships Antonio McSnake Bethany got on well with Antonio McSnake during their school years. They were both loyal to the NoHeads and shared dominant personalities, both being leaders in their own regard. However, Bethany did not confide in Antonio about the mission Mr. Stupid NoHead had given her that year. However, this may have been due to the Dark Lord's command that Bethany and her parents not speak of the mission to anyone. By her third year, Bethany had developed tender feelings for Antonio, appearing quite concerned by his injury in Fencing, after which she rushed out of class to the hospital wing to visit him. She was often seen fawning over him and Antonio seemed to greatly enjoy her attention. In their fifth year, Bethany made Antonio the second-in-command of her gang, something Antonio appeared not to take lightly. By 2000, romantic feelings between the two had developed. During the spontaneous assembly at the Great Hall in 2007, Bethany and Antonio sat together, with Antonio's head in her lap as she stroked his hair. They were clearly affectionate. Upon realizing that Bethany was going to confront Sheriff Bladepoint, Antonio rushed to her aid. Jeremy Bethany Donner met Jeremy upon the latter's late arrival at Superhero School. A member of her gang/posse, he looked up to her and respected her virtues and they both shared respect for the Order of the NoHeads, considering the Police Grand Army to be "finished". Her victory during her first year against Grand Army forces furthered his admiration for her. Donner was very impressed by his intelligence. Although he struggled to get on with his studies initially, Donner was kind and taught him several techniques that helped him progress — by the end of the year, his grades were reasonably good. Eventually, he developed tender feelings for her, leading to a minor degree of rivalry between him and Antonio McSnake, who Donner was already in love with. Sean Bethany was also friends with Sean, one of the few people whom she considered an equal. However, Sean did not feel compelled to join any gang, including Bethany's. Sean did assist Bethany in the Dark Tower until she felt he was no longer needed and sent him off. It is also said that they had known each other prior to their arrival at Superhero School. Alex Mathers Bethany was friends with Alex Mathers during their first year, as he was one of the few people Bethany had told about her mission, however he didn't seem to think highly of Bethany's new position. Mrs. Twisted NoHead , her favorite teacher]] The teacher Bethany initially respected the most was Mrs. Twisted NoHead, Headmistress of Superhero School. Mrs. Twisted NoHead, in turn, took Bethany as her favorite student and showed her undeserved lenience on several occasions, which likely had something to do with Twisted’s gratitude for Bethany’s efforts, as she was genuinely impressed over Bethany’s opening for Hayden’s murder. Mrs. Twisted NoHead never missed a chance to protect her, and did not punish Bethany when the girl refused to answer her summons to the office, something other students would not get off with so easily and which Bethany took advantage of. Mr. Stupid NoHead , her Master and former idol.]] Although Bethany originally admired and respected Mr. Stupid NoHead, she came to fear him after having her family's safety threatened. Bethany joined the NoHeads at age sixteen, when Mr. Stupid NoHead threatened to kill her parents if she failed in her mission to assassinate Hayden. Bethany fought in several battles for the Dark Lord, including the Attack on Superhero School. Lady Xamera During Bethany's first year, when she was assigned by Mr. Stupid NoHead to kill Hayden, she became stressed out from the difficulty of the mission and the consequences of failure. Bethany apparently visited Lady Xamera regularly in a dormitory, where she confided in and even openly cried in front of her. In turn, she was under the impression that Bethany was a sensitive girl who was being bullied (which was true, though Xamera would not have known Mr. Stupid NoHead was the one bullying her). Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Alchemists Category:Attack on Superhero School participants Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Donner family Category:Only children Category:Pure-bloods Category:NoHeads Category:Dark mutants Category:Superhero School students Category:1987 births Category:Crodela players Category:Battle of Superhero University participants Category:NoHead defectors Category:American individuals Category:Bullies Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Bethany Donner's gang Category:Educated in 1994 Category:Anti-villains Category:Class A students Category:Illegal power users